


Dinosaur Nuggets

by SaphireStain



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Paige, DEREK IS HAPPY, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Kid Fic, Nice Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 14:56:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4064227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaphireStain/pseuds/SaphireStain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was feeling fluffy as all get out. I don't even know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinosaur Nuggets

Ellen held on to Peter’s hand tightly as they both looked at the sonogram. Her eyes were wide in awe, her mouth open in shock.

 

“Is that really cousin Derek’s baby?” she wondered, still awed but also a little skeptical as she eyed Paige’s stomach.

 

The three adults laughed and Derek nodded, “That’s right El, that’s your baby cousin.” The 6-year-old went back to watching the screen, trying to absorb every detail. Peter had to agree with his daughter, he was pretty shocked by the turn of events himself. It felt like only a short while ago Derek had come home begging Talia to turn his high school girlfriend so they could be together. Talia had refused, of course, but had allowed Derek to tell her their secret and even acquiesced to letting her join the pack if she so chose. Peter had been certain then that it wouldn't last. And now, a mere seven years later, not only was Paige still around and human, she and Derek were married and well on their way to having their first child. It was almost like Romeo and Juliet accept, you know, minus the feuding families. And death.

 

They stayed a few more minutes before Ellen finally asked; “Is that what I looked like before I was born?”

 

Peter answered without missing a beat, “Of course not, you were far cuter.”

 

Ellen giggled while Paige and Derek both rolled their eyes before turning to each other with the most lovey-dovey expressions Peter had ever witnessed. He refused to call it cute. It wasn't cute.

 

It was fucking adorable.

 

Not that he would ever tell Derek, but he was proud of him. His nephew may have been the most sarcastic, stubborn, moody teenager to ever walk the Earth but he had found Paige and in the end managed to keep her. Peter felt a small pang as his thoughts drifted to Elaine, but he quickly squashed it. He smiled down at Ellen when she looked up in concern and scooped her into his arms.

 

“Alright, kids, I think it’s time El and I go find some lunch. Hmm?” The little girl nodded enthusiastically but then turned to her other family members.

 

“I want to say goodbye first.” Peter nodded and took her first to rub her face against Derek’s, then Paige’s until he finally let her lean down over Paige’s stomach, “Bye.” She whispered gently to the baby, “Be good for cousin Paige and when you come out I’ll share my Pokémon cards with you.”

 

Peter knew he had the goofiest look on his face but he didn't even care. Paige smiled brightly at Ellen, “That’s a great idea, I know he’ll love them.”

 

Derek looked at his wife and frowned, “Are you sure it’s a boy?”

 

Paige looked down at her stomach and nodded once, firmly. “Yes.”

 

Peter didn't doubt her for a second.

 

They finished their goodbyes and Peter carefully strapped Ellen into her car seat. He then took off toward their house. His daughter wanted dinosaur nuggets and by God, she was going to get them.

**Author's Note:**

> I like this universe so I might come back to it. Eventually.


End file.
